


Many Intentional Karmic Opportunities

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experience of an uneventful day with a foreign exchange student from Japan. Teenage girl, Miko Nakadai roles through the daily routine of the day. Slice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Intentional Karmic Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

"It's like so nice to be able to sleep in my own bed again." It had been a while since she spent a night in her own bed since the storm that hit her host parents home. Or so they thought. Miko wasn't going to let them know a several ton alien robot crashed through their roof and took out her room as well as most of the upstares.

As she sat up stretching she shifted to the side and slid her feet in her slippers for the five pace walk to her closet. Her guitar sat there in a crumpled heap neck broken from the head and guitar body itself. She rolled her eyes when she looked at it and pulled out her clothing. She started by stepping out of her pajama bottoms and tossing them casually behind her. Followed by her top and doing the same with it. She leaned to the side to her dresser that was next to her closet and pulled out a pair of stockings pulling them on first before she pulled on her short shorts and fastened her belt buckets. Afterwards she pulled on her shirt and a tang top tucking the shirt into her pants and pulling the tag top down after. She nearly zoomed out of her room without brushing her hair into her favorite (illogical) style and skidded back to her dresser where her mirror was perched. She brushed out her hair and pulled two pieces into their signature pigtails. She took the remaining hair by taking the length that hung behind her and pinched the end together with a small hair tie, flipping the hair out of her face to the side as the final touch. She glanced to the side and nabbed her cell phone pulling it off the charger and went over to take the charger along with her looking around for her small backpack to stuff them in. Making one more attempt to leave her room before slapping her forehead she sat down on her bed to pull her boots on and tie them up. Getting up quickly once she finished tying her boots. She then sloppily pulled the cover over her bed and found her two plushies tangled in the mess of sheets. Scooping them up and pinning them to her waist by their clips, she turned to face the door once more, and hoisted up her backpack. She closed the door and walked over to the bathroom and looked around for the mouthwash, she rinsed with it and then left the bathroom.

When she got downstairs she was greeted with a egg that had already been boiled, a note that her folks were out and would return later and to put the milk away when she was done with it. She tossed the note out aside, eat the egg and made two slices of toast and washed it down with a glass of milk. The clock on the wall read 7:42AM and she panicked. "Shoot, I'm going to be late for class." She quickly deposited her egg shell in the trash, nearly dropping the plate in the trash too and placed it in the sink. Running out of the kitchen leaving the milk and glass on the counter forgotten. Pulling her backpack on she opened and slammed the door shut and made her way to school by jogging.

As she approached the school she started saying out aloud her thoughts."I'm so going to be late to class, not cool, not cool!" She got in the main doors and with that the bell rang as she ran to the the classroom door. She glanced in after she approached the door. Taking notice of the teacher who had his face to the chalk board. He was writing up the class schedule for the day. She looked for any available seats when she also noticed her favorite seat in the back of the classroom was taken, leaving her the front seat. 

She pulled a classic move and was surprised when it worked taking her seat and appreciating the few snickers. As the day progressed the humor from the stunt she pulled wore off and she began to fall asleep with her eyes open. Waking herself up with a half snore cough. That got attention of the teacher who recognized that she had fallen asleep a while ago. This provoked commentary from the teacher about how she might like to explain how her grade was going to be low if she kept up her inattentive nature, but she was saved by the bell taking the opportunity to run out of the classroom. She stopped by a window in the hall once she was sure she had put enough distance between herself and the irritated teacher. The window faced out to the street and with that she looked out it with a hopeful smile to see if her favorite 'bot would be around to greet her during her thirty minute break from her academic prison. He was not though, not that it came to her surprise he had been busy lately so she sunk down from the window and went to the cafeteria to nab something to eat.

Grabbing a lunch of champions she walked outside to the sitting arrangements with her fish sticks and chips, munching on the bag of Doritos as she walked to her destination. Holding up a chip to the sky she commented on it shape to herself. "Kind of looks like Starscream." She and then bit it in half and snickering to herself. When she realized no one was outside to sit with she shrugged and sat down anyway. She ate her fish sticks and chips alone finishing them as some students finally started sitting down at other tables. Although she wasn't friends with any of them and she decided to pull out her sketch pad and start drawing.

When she noticed it was time to go back inside she closed her note book and went back inside. Sitting through the duration of


End file.
